1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to folding dome-like modular building structures for the construction of buildings without internal supporting pillars or other structural supports which form interior obstructions. Because of the ease with which the buildings are assembled and disassembled, structures built according to the present invention are especially adapted for such uses as temporary shelters, storage buildings, exhibition buildings for use at fairs, trade shows, and the like, etc.
In my copending application, there are disclosed and claimed building structures formed from repeating alternating mirror-image forms of basic mathematically determinate structural modules. As in the present invention, each structural module of that invention is comprised of a plurality of rigid structural components, such as struts or panels or combinations of struts and panels, flexibly connected to adjoining components. Each structural module may be regarded as being limited by two planes defining the opposite sides of each module.
The structural components of the modules are flexibly connected such that any two adjoining components considered by themselves are free to pivot with respect to each other without torque or moment transmitting ability, either as a result of point hinge connection or linear hinge connection. Those parts of the components lying in the planes defining the limits of each module approximate a curve. The parts of the components lying in the planes are constrained against moving outside of the planes. Components are connected such that the module forms a mathematically determinate structure when subject to like constraints. In the total structure, each module constrains components of its adjacent modules from moving outside the limit planes. Adjacent modules are flexibly connected, that is, any two adjoining components of adjoining modules, considered by themselves, are connected so that they are free to pivot with respect to each other, just as any two adjoining components within the module. The present invention is directed to a specific form of the earlier invention.
2. The Prior Art
Nelson U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,998 discloses structures formed exclusively of flat paneled right triangular building components. However, the building components of Nelson are restricted to panels. Although right triangles, they are not isosceles triangles. Neither are they identical, but of two sizes, the hypotenuse of the smaller sized panel being equal in length to the long right angle leg of the other panel.
Alfrey et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,588 discloses modular curved structures formed from a plurality of unsymmetrical or non-isosceles right triangular panels.
Other patents show structures formed of triangular components which are defined as panels, or by rods or struts, but which are non-isosceles right triangles, or isosceles non-right triangles, or non-isosceles non-right triangles, or combinations thereof in the same or different sizes.